


Out with a Bang

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought after LaJolla, we agreed not to do this on jobs anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is ALL angelgazing's fault. She was working on her slashfest story and somehow we ended up discussing Danny pushing Rusty up against the sink in the bathroom and, well... I couldn't just _leave them there_.

Rusty is washing his hands when Danny slips into the bathroom, easing the door shut with barely a click and locking it, finger pressed to his lips. Rusty cocks his head in question and waits. Danny invades his personal space -- not that he has any concept of personal space when Danny's around; they have long since given up on such meaningless distinctions and boundaries -- hands sliding, warm and sure, up the silk of his shirt to rest on his shoulders as he leans in to whisper, "Janice Colton is in the foyer, eating canapés."

It takes Rusty a moment to place the name, but then he says, "Oh. _Oh_. Her husband wanted to kill you." Danny grimaces. "Are they still married?"

"Do you care?" Danny slips a hand around the nape of Rusty's neck, fingers dipping below the collar, then up to ruffle his hair. He shivers.

"Not really, no."

And then Danny is kissing him, tongue hot and sweet with the taste of fine champagne and strawberries.

Rusty leans back against the gray marble sink, testing its weight and finding it sturdy. He brings a hand up to curl in Danny's hair, which is slightly longer than he usually keeps it. They've all been letting things go a little lately. He widens his stance so Danny can stand between his knees, hips already pressing forward and down just enough to make Rusty gasp into his mouth.

Danny's hands are quick, deft, and before Rusty can protest, his trousers are undone and Danny is curling long fingers around his cock. Well, two can play that game, and Rusty's always been good with his hands. Danny's sharp gasp as cool air followed by warm fingers brush his dick, hard and hot and fitting in Rusty's hand like it belongs, makes Rusty laugh against his lips.

Danny rocks forward, twines his fingers with Rusty so they can rub against each other, his other hand coming up to rest on the mirror beside Rusty's head. That's going to leave prints, Rusty thinks vaguely, more interested in the sharp ache of need rising through him, making his breath come short in the brief moments Danny lets him up for air.

They are both breathing heavily now, Danny whispering filthy things in his ear about how hot he is, how badly he wants to fuck him right there in the Adams' bathroom, and doesn't he want to be fucked hard, and all Rusty can say -- all Rusty can ever say to Danny -- is _yes_ , and _please_ , and _yes_ again, because Danny's stolen all his words; Danny's always had a way with them.

They stroke and thrust in perfect syncopation, the way they do everything. The heat beneath his skin is enough to burn this house down, he's sure it is, enough to set the world on fire and leave only the two of them standing amid the wreckage when they're done.

He drops his head forward onto Danny's shoulder to muffle the noise as he comes, pressing his lips to the warm linen of his shirt, wishing it were skin instead as pleasure pulses through him and out.

Danny's hand tightens, and they continue stroking until Danny is shaking and stuttering, words dissolving into low grunts as he spills himself, warm and wet, over their hands and bodies. Danny slumps forward, lips and tongue hot against the skin of Rusty's neck. They cling for a long moment, unwilling to return just yet to a world that has more than the two of them in it.

Rusty can feel his ass beginning to fall asleep, pressed against the sink, and he shifts. The movement recalls them both to their surroundings, and they spend a few minutes cleaning up, attempting to make themselves presentable. Danny's lips are red and swollen, and his shirt has a wet O on the shoulder that will have to be covered by his jacket. Rusty has a red mark on his neck that he can blame on shaving, but anyone who looks closely will be able to tell what it is.

The air stinks of sex and they both move with the loose-limbed gait of men who have been well and truly satisfied.

Danny is running his fingers through his hair and checking his reflection when Rusty says, "I thought after LaJolla, we agreed not to do this on jobs anymore."

Danny meets his eyes in the mirror. "I was hiding from Janice Colton's husband. He wants to kill me, you know."

Rusty laughs. "Well, you were sleeping with his wife."

He slips out of the bathroom and rejoins the party, knowing Danny will follow in a few minutes. They are back in business, and it feels good.

end


End file.
